Love Hurts
by GleeTVDFan
Summary: Sam and Quinn are happy with their relationship but will Finn and Santana come up with a scheme to tear them apart? So they can have them all to themselves?
1. Intro

_Hey! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to be writing about Sam and Quinn from Glee. I was bored and thought why not write! :) Anyway, Fabrevans are my fav couple from Glee! :) Hope you like this! Please Review_! :)

Quinn's POV

Last year, I had a baby. It was Puck that got me pregnant. He was jock and I was a cheerleader. Perfect match right? We were drunk, it meant nothing; at least not to me anyway. The thing is I WAS dating Finn, his best friend. When people found out I was pregnant, they treated me differently. I was kicked off the Cheerios, and got dumped by the most popular guy in school. The reason why he dumped me is because I told Finn the baby was his, even though it was Puck's. Thanks to Rachel and her blabber mouth he dumped me! But I couldn't really complain, Rachel told the truth when I couldn't. She's always had a thing or Finn, which was why me, Santana and Brittany joined Glee Club in the first place. Anyway, my best friend is Santana Lopez. Then theirs Brittany, another close friend of mine. Even though Santana was a bitch sometimes, I still tolerate her for some weird reason. Santana dated Puck but it was more of a "friends with benefits" kind of dating. I never had a problem with Brittany but she can be very... random. But that was last year. This is a brand New Year. I'm back on the Cheerios, have good grades and most importantly... I'm dating the cutest boy in school. Sam Evans. He was new at McKinely. He is really good looking. Nice body and hair. He's really sweet and caring. Sam has the cutest bieber cut that I adore! I can tell he gets really nervous when he's around me but I still find it really sexy. He's on the football team so he stays in good shape. But theirs something about him that's different from Finn or Puck. Not just that but he makes me act different. Okay I admit, sometimes I can be the ice queen but with Sam I get to just be myself. For some reason I feel that Sam doesn't think I care about him that much. But I do. I may not act like it but when it comes down to it... I care. Before we started dating, Santana was always flirting with Sam and I admit it hurt. But what hurt the most was when he flirted back but Sam never did anything more with Santana. When Santana introduced us we could see in each others eyes their was something there. Till this day Santana still wanted him. I'm gonna have to watch out for that. I was at my locker in the hall when I heard someone.

"Hey beautiful," I heard Sam say as I turned around blushing. He was so sweet.

Sam's POV

God she's so beautiful. I'm so lucky I get to be dating Quinn Fabray. Everyone told me what happened to her last year. How she got pregnant but I don't care. I'd never judge her. I would never pressure to do anything more than kiss. Everyone told me I should date Santana but there was something about Quinn I just couldn't resist. Today it was Friday and I wanted to take Quinn out on a date. The other day we were talking about going to Color Me Mine. But if she agrees to do something else, so be it whatever she wanted. As long as she's having fun.

"Hi" she said. While putting her books in her locker.

"So I was thinking. We should go out tonight. Lady's choice" I said with a smile.

Quinn's POV

He's such a gentlemen. I love how he was waiting curiously for my response.

"Okay, how about you take me to Breadsticks. Then we can do something you like. Sound good?" I said with a flirtatious smile.

"Alright. First let me take you home so you can get ready." He said smiling. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Grabbed me around the waist and walked out of the school.

_Hoped you enjoyed the introduction chapter! :) Sorry Quinn's POV at the beginning was so long but you kinda get in the moment, you know? Anyways, I'm still uploading after this. I just need more ideas. Review_! :)


	2. The Date

_**I'm back with the story! :) Sorry it's kinda short. :(**_

Santana's POV

As I was walking down the hall, I saw Quinn and Sam leaving while being all lovey dovey. Ugh! I want to puke! Then I saw Finn aka Frankenteen. Everyone knows Finn still has a thing for Quinn. You can tell by the way he looks at her. Rachel is gonna have to watch out for that. As you all know, I still have a thing for Sam too. He's just so damn attractive. Wait, Finn wants Quinn and I want Sam. Suddenly, my Latina senses started coming. I approached Finn and told him my scheme. I can't help it, it's like in my nature to be a bitch. Anyway...

"Hey, Frankenteen!"

"What!"

"What's wrong with you? Jealous that Quinn isn't paying any attention to you."

"No! Even If I was, why would you care?"

"I don't. But let me get this straigh-"

"I'm not jealous"

"Just shut up for a second and hear me out! Damn! Anyway, you want Quinn back right?"

"... I don't... Yeah."

"And I want Sam back."

"Wait, aren't you dating Puck?"

"Sex is not dating. It's more like a meaningless fling. I say we try to break up Ken and Barbie; and they will be ours."

"I can't do that! Sam's my friend! Quinn's my friend too! I'd rather have her as a friend than not at all!"

"Alright. So, It won't bother you that Quinn's with someone else? That's what I thought. Think about it." I said leaving

Finn's POV

I'm so conflicted right now! I don't know what to do. I want Quinn to be happy but at the same time I want to be with her. But my love for her is strong. I won't let anyone get in the way! Not even Sam! So I texted Santana and we will proceed with her plan to tear them apart!

**_'Fine. Lets do it.'_**

**_Gladly... ;)_**

Quinn's POV

I'm actually having a really nice time on my date with Sam. He keeps making me laugh with his impersonations. I haven't genuinely laughed in a long time. He can be a dork sometimes but it's ... cute. I'm really excited to see where he was taking me afterwards. Tonight I thought it would be the right time to tell him that I love him. I thinks it's time to tell him how I really feel about him. No more pretending that I don't care about him that much. I'm going to open up to him. Let's just hope he feels the same way.

"So, can I get a hint about where we are going next?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." He said smiling

"What? Why not?" I asked jokingly

"Because if I tell you, where's the surprise in that?" He said looking at me with a smirk on his face.

We're getting ready to leave. He payed for everything. What a gentlemen. I was going to pay but he insisted. We left the restaurant and got in his car. I was really anxious. I didn't want anything to ruin this date. Until I saw...

**_Don't you just love cliffhangers? What you'd think? I have a lot of things coming up with this story. Please leave you reviews and hoped you enjoyed!_**


	3. I'm Ready

_**Okay, I know I've been gone quite a while but I'm so sorry. I've been super busy and all of these things came up and I didn't have time to update. But here it is and I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! :)**_

_**Quinn's POV**_

We're getting ready to leave. He payed for everything. What a gentlemen. I was going to pay but he insisted. We left the restaurant and got in his car. I was really anxious. I didn't want anything to ruin this date. Until I saw...  
Santana and Finn? When did that happen?  
"Hey is that Finn and Santana?" I asked. Sam nodded.  
"Yeah. I heard they were going out." Sam said.  
"Good." I said.  
"Why?" asked Sam curiously.  
"Because Santana is always flirting with you and I for one am not okay with that!" I exclaimed.  
"Quinn. You have nothing to worry about."  
"I know but I can't help it. I know Santana can be very... persuasive and men have needs and I haven't been putting out for you–  
"Quinn. Look at that ring on your finger." I looked at the ring on her finger. It was the promise ring Sam gave me, promising that he will always be true to me.  
"That ring still symbolizes the same things I said before. I meant what I said Quinn. You have nothing to worry about" he said relaxing me.  
"Yeah, your right. I'm sorry for yelling." I said feeling embaressed.  
"It's okay. Now let's continue our date." He said turning on the engine.

_**Sam's POV**_

Right after I turned on the engine, Finn and Santana reached my window. Great just what I needed.  
"Hey Trouty... Quinn" Santana said with a smirk.  
"Santana..." Quinn said with forced smile.  
"Hi Quinn" Finn said looking at Quinn like he never seen something so beautiful in his life. To be honest it got me a little upset. It does bother me that Finn keeps looking at Quinn like that.  
"Hi" Quinn said. There was an awkward silence. So I decided to break it.  
"So... you guys are on a date?" I asked  
"We sure are and we're ready to have the best time! Isn't that right Finn?" Santana said looking up at the tall brunette.  
"Yes of course" Finn said wrapping an around Santana's shoulder.  
"Anyway. We should get going. Bye" Finn and Santana said walking away.  
"Is it me or are they acting weird?" I asked Quinn.  
"Who cares about them. This our date and we should enjoy it." Quinn with a smile that I love.  
"You're right. Now once again let's get back to our date." I said smiling giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

_**Santana's POV**_

"You're such an idiot!" I said yelling at Finn. He was being a total dumbass. He couldn't stop staring at Quinn. Why couldn't he take a picture it'll last longer!  
"I'm sorry! You just get caught up in the moment Santana!" Finn yelled.  
"Now Trouty and Q are gonna know something's up. You know what just forget it. I have an excellent idea to get us closer to them."  
"What did you have in mind?" Asked Finn  
"I say we have a party. Saturday night. The whole glee club is invited. Everyone will be drunk and we'll get them alone." I said feeling confident this will work.  
"Okay, sure but where are we going to throw this party exactly? Cuz my parents are going to be home tomorrow and your parents will be home too?" Finn said.  
"We'll thats where you come in. You're gonna have to ask the little dwarf Berry to have it at her place"  
"Why do I have to talk to her?" Finn asked.  
"Because we both know she would do anything to get close to you. So, are you in?" I said. Finn just stood there in silence thinking.  
"But–" he said.  
"Enough! Are you in or not?! I know you want them apart as much as I do. Well?" I said. Finn looked at me.  
"Alright." He said reluctantly.  
"And also we both have to text them. I'll text Sam and you text Quinn." I said  
"Why?" Finn asked  
"Cuz, we have to make them think we're both interested in different people.."  
"I still don't get it. What do you mean?"  
"Oh my god! Let me explain this to a five year old! As I was saying, me texting Sam a sexy text will make Quinn worried. And doubt her love for Sam. Leading her right into your arms. Leaving Sam lonely and giving a little time for Snix aka me. And you sending Quinn a text will fill Sam with rage. So... That's pretty much it."  
"But wait a minute, what if Quinn doesn't read Sam's text from you and Sam doesn't read Quinn's sent from me?" Finn said  
"What! They will. Are you kidding me! They have no secrets. They tell each other everything. Trust me this will work."

**_Quinn's POV_**

I have no idea where's Sam's taking me. I gave up on trying to ask him where we were going because I know he would say I'll have to wait and see. So I just sat in the car quietly waiting anxiously. The car was really hot. I think I was actually starting to sweat a little bit. I rolled down the window and felt the warm air sweep through my face. It felt safe. With Sam I felt safe. I smiled to myself.

"We're here." He said. Finally, I really want to see where we're going. We both got out of the car and stood in front of a pool. Thank god. It was like 84 degrees outside.  
"I thought we would take a swim in this hot air. " he said smiling at me  
"I couldn't agree more." I said  
He took off his shirt revealing his hard steel abs. Then his pants. All he had was his shorts. I tried so hard not to jump him right then and there. Sam always talked about how he would wait until I was ready. To be honest I think I am. With Sam it's different. I know I wouldn't regret it. It won't be lust but their will be passion and pureness. I know it sounds like a cliche but I know it wouldn't be that way.  
"Here I go" Sam said jumping into the water. He stuck his head above the water.  
"Come on Q get in" He said  
I took off my dress and cardigan. Luckily I had a bikkini under. And then I slowly went inside the water. The water was cold but I wasn't cold at all. I was trying to go towards Sam. He was moving closer to me too. Then we finally reached each other and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He held me closely. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down into a deep kiss. He instantly kissed back. We made out for what to me seemed forever. Then we finally pulled apart but still wrapped in each others arms. We swam and joked around, splashing water into our faces. But even the good things come to an end. We got out of the pool and got towels from Sam's car that he had in his trunk. We dried ourselves up and got dressed. Tonight was great. It was the best date I've had in a long time.

**_Sam's POV_**

I had a really fun time with Quinn today. I could tell she did too. She was smiling a lot. Usually, she would keep the ice queen image up but she didn't with me. I was in the car driving her home. She said she felt sleepy and her Mom wouldn't be home until Monday, so she would be all alone. I wish I could be there with her and keep her company. We arrived in front of Quinn's house.  
"Okay Q, be honest, did you have fun tonight?" I asked nervously.  
"Yes. It was actually one of the best dates I've had." Quinn said with a adorable smile.  
"I'm glad you had fun" I said with relief. I thought she would think it was cheesy.  
"Sam, now that we're being honest. I have to tell you something." She said. My stomach turned into knots. Oh my god I did something wrong didn't I? I'm such an idiot.  
"Okay" I said waiting for her response.  
"I know we've dating for a while and I've never had the right time to say this but Sam... I love you." She said. I sat there, not finding the words to say. Quinn Fabray loves me. That's all I can think of right now.  
"I love you too!" I said excitedly. She giggled at my response and kissed me softly on the lips. We sat there enjoying each others presence.  
"Okay well I should walk you to the door." I said. We walked up to her front door hand in hand.  
"Thank you for today Sam" she said.  
"Anytime" I said with smile.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Q." I said kissing her one last time. I started walking away when she grabbed my arm.  
"Actually, I was hoping you would stay with me tonight." She said softly.  
"You mean sleep over?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes something like that. I think I'm ready to take the next step with you Sam." She said flirtatiously massaging my arm.  
"Are you sure you're ready? Because I don't want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable."  
"I'm ready Sam. It feels right." She said. We kissed in front of her house until she grabbed my hand and we went inside the house.

**_No One's POV_**

Quinn led Sam to her room and they kissed with passion. She started to unbutton his shirt and kiss his neck. He took off her cardigan and her dress. They layed on the bed. With Sam on top of her and kissing her softly. Leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her lips. She rubbed his back and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Their kisses getting rough and both becoming breathless, in need for air. They later dozed off after making love for the first time.

**_Quinn's POV_**

Sam and I were both laying in bed. He's was sleeping and drooling on the pillow. He stills look cute though. He had a tight grip around me. His strong arms wrapped around waist. I decided to wake him up and tell we should both get changed into something comfortable to sleep in.

"Sam, Sam wake up" I whispered softly in his ear.  
"Mhmm, what time is it?" He asked with his eyes shut.  
"It's almost 2 am. Listen we should get changed into something comfortable if you want to sleep here."  
"Okay, but I need to go to my car. I have some sweats I can wear." He said with his eyes still shut.  
"Alright, I'll be in the bathroom changing" I said kissing him the cheek as he smiled.  
"Okay" he mumbled.

**_Sam's POV_**

I got up from the bed and went downstairs. My back was aching and plus the sleepiness was not a good combination. It felt like I was floating. I went to my car and opened the trunk and got my sweats. When I returned, Quinn was already laying bed, the sheets covering her.

"You look comfy" I said with a smirk  
"Almost, I just need you here by side." She said smiling. With me smiling back.  
"I'll be there in a minute. Just let me change." I said going to her bathroom.  
I was in the bathroom and decided to check my phone. I got a text four hours ago. It was from Santana.

'Hey Trouty, did you have fun on your date tonight, if you didn't let me show you a good time. ;)'

What the hell? She knows I'm with Quinn. Why would she do this to Quinn.  
"Sam are you almost done. I have to tell you something" Quinn called from her room.  
"I'm coming!" I called. I went inside Quinn's room and she was laying in bed with her phone in her hands.  
"Are you okay" I asked worriedly  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..."  
"What" I asked softly  
"I got a text from Finn" she said confused.  
"Really? What did he say?" I asked curiously.  
"He said 'Quinn you looked really pretty tonight, you always look pretty. ;)  
"What! He sent you that!" I said, not help but be jealous.  
"Sam don't worry. The feeling is not mutual. I'm with you now." She said getting out of bed and grabbing my hands.  
"Sorry, it's just no one is supposed to flirt with you except for me." I said with a whiny voice. Quinn laughed. I calmed down a little bit.  
"Okay now that we're sharing texts. Santana sent me this." I said giving her my phone. Quinn started reading the text and I could tell she was upset. Before she could say anything, I spoke.  
"Look like you said, these feelings are not mutual. Are you mad?" I asked, scared for her response.  
"Of course I'm mad! I'm gonna kill Santana!" She said  
"You're sexy when your mad" I said hoping she would forget about the text. Quinn couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"We'll you're sexy when your jealous." She said with a smile.  
"I wasn't jealous." I said denying the truth.  
"Oh please, the jealousy was boiling inside of you. Which I admit was pretty hot." She said winking at me.  
"Okay, fine. I was but I had a good reason to be. You know what lets just forget this happened, okay?" I said. Quinn nodded.  
"Okay, but don't you think it's weird that Santana and Finn texted us around the same time? Do you think they're up to something?"  
"It could be. But it's 2 in the morning Quinn. We need our rest. We will investigate tomorrow. Please?" I said with a smile. She smiled back at me.  
"Okay." She said. I kissed her one last time. We went to bed and cuddled until my back started aching again. Great.

**_ There it is! I'll update soon. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! _**


End file.
